What secrets?
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Dialougue from the latest episode of Life With Derek, No secrets. In however mostly Pauls point of view. What he was thinking when Casey entered room 118 .:DASEY:.


**Disclaimer: Derek With Life own don''t I.**

Paul just came back from a faculty meeting, which meant enduring the newest principal's drowning voise discuss the whole importance of school safety and responsibility. This guy was a drag and he needed some excitement in his broing school day. Luckily it was almost noon, which meant it was almost the senior lunch period. Which meant Miss Casey Mcdonald should be barging through his office in about three...two...one.

She actually knocked today. Paul was skeptical thinking it was perhaps someone else but he rarely got visits from the other students. He yelled a "come hither," which had the person on the other side of the door giddy for a moment til she obliged and entered room 118. He saw it was Casey and wasn't really surprised more than anxious to hear what she had to say. When she was calm it was more important than "Oh Max did this!" or "Sammy broke up with me again." No these moments of rarity only happened when she had a very serious matter to discuss, like i don't know let's say Derek.

She took a seat across from Paul and he eyed her cautiously. Her face showed no emotion and he was wondering if maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe she just thought coming here everyday before lunch was a tradition, even if she didn't have anything to say. Paul scoffed inwardly, like there would ever come a day Casey didn't have anything to say.

She made to say something but her mouth closed. He gave her a nod, hoping she understood it;s meaning of "it's okay I know what you have to say is awkward but it's my job so just speak woman!" Maybe not all of that but the same understanding nonetheless.

Finally she spoke. Awkwardly, but finally.

"Paul, do you believe that dreams indicate some subconcious truth about your life?" Her features finally showed emotion but he wasn't sure which one. He pinpointed it to curiosity and took that as his cue to eaze the tenseness in the room. He decided to crack a funny. Maybe she would be untense enought to catch his sarcasm.

"Defiantely! Did your teeth fall out?" She gave him a questioning look. Okay so he'll try that one more time. "Did you see black dots? Did you Fly--?" Maybe that was pushing it but he was laughing. She didn;t catchh his sarcasm. He sighed, inwardly of course.

"Um...nothing that exciting. I just keep having a dream about a certain guy." Of course no wonder shesso calm and frightened liek a small child. Her feelings for Derekour finally out there in the open. Yes Casey it's okay that you're step siblings, you're not blood related. You guys are erfect for each other. You can't stop talking about him, he can't stop picking on you.He planned on answering her like this when he thought that her question further down the road would be "Do you think this sounds right..I mean me and him?" He could hear her saying it. The suspense was killing him, he was so excited but he would be patient.She continued rambling.

"He goes to this school, who i detest." Ha you mean who u once detested! aul couldn;t help but smile hugely.

"Ahh but you don't detest him in your dreams right?"

Her face scrunched up for a moment as if she was trying to come up with some wacky logical response but settled for "Does almost kissing him qualify as destesting?" No not really. Paul was biting the inside of his cheeks to kee from bursting into random joyful singing because the heavens finally decided to end the awkward rumors about Derek and Casey. He bit back on his tongue and still in pain from his teeth marks he answered as calmy with a resonse so sincere, he couldn;t believe it came from his own mouth at the moment.

"Sounds to me like you like this guy" Okay maybe he said it in a bit of a sing-song voice but he couldn;t hel it. Of course she was quick to deny, no the heavens couldn;t make it that easy on Paul, he would have to drag it out of her.

"But i don't! And i keep informing my subconcious of this fact...," Hmmm but sometimes your subconcious knows you better than ur uh...un-subconcious does. As a so called brillaint guidance counselor, he really should brush up on his vocabulary. "..but it's not getting the message." She forced the last art through gritted teeth just like Paul would have to force Dasey into gritted action. Woah Dasey...who came up with this brillant awesome sounding term?

"This guy is arrogant, smug, flirtacious, and totally aware of how cute he is!" Yes we all know Derek thinks hes hot, a lady's man, and pretty much uncaring. But that;s not true. He is hot...not that to Paul he's hot, he cares alot about you Casey and he hasnt been a lady's man since two months after knowing you. Which is when he was overheard telling Ralph he felt wierd around Casey. Which was right before Derek punched Ralph in the nose for saying "I understand, a hottie like that sleeping right next door instead of under you man!" Which happened right before Ralph was rushed to the Emergency Room for a accident down the stairs. Wierd coincidence huh?

Still holding back until Casey finally, actually, totally, absoultely, admitted she was absoulutely, totally, actually, finally, in love with her hot, best friend ass kicking, step-brother, Paul calmy responded. Calmly not retartedly slowly, "I see--" Okay a little retartedly slowly.

Casey still not fianlly, actually,totally, absolutely admitting her feelings over-reacted to these two syllables."Paul! I don;t want you to see anything!! IwantyoutohelpmegetTrumanoutofmydreams." Oh dear Paul has known Casey so long he actually understood that. "Becausehesnogood!" Wait did she say Truman? The new kid? The one who is exactly like Derek! Wow the heavens are now just being cruel and funny. In order for Casey to admit she likes an arrogant, smug, flirtacious, hot, uncaring, ladies man he has to be someone other than Derek?? WHAT THE HELL! Ok Paul just calmly respond. sound cheerful so she doesn;t hear the disapppointment in your voice.

"Oh..." Not dissapointed!!--Right! "So we're talking about Truman?" He plastered a smug I knew it all aloong look on his face, that was meant for the "I'm in love with Derek" he was hoping for but he decided it would work as a cover up for now. Immediatley he features brightened.

"Oh so you knwo Truman?" Yes you know him too!! except you call him 'DER-EK!' Why are you happy?? "So you know why he got kicked out of his private school?" Oh that's why, you think I;m going to tell you he got kicked out for beating up a freshman nearly to death? Ha I wouldnt. But it would make you liek him less. The only difference between Derek and Truman is on Freshman Friday Derek actually protected some freshman, not break their face in. I bet he tells her something different. I bet he would lie to her. From what Mrs. Alas told me, the guidance counselor from Truman's private school, Truman was the king of lying. Well not in this school buddy. Derek has gotten away with everything and here he is the King and everyone knows that. He actually only never lied to Casey... Hmm interesting Ill have to inform Little Venturi about investigating this further. Yes Edwin Venturi and Lizzie Mcdonald our programmed intomy speedials. Casey's life has become part of my own. Sometimes it scares mehow much sleep i loose over her and Derek fighting and rolling over eah other durng last school year's March break. Or about the constant body contact he sees breifly at nearly every parent teacher conference. The rest of their conversation was a blur since Paul was in auto-pilot but the sound of the door slamming as she exited awoke him from his thoughts.

"I should call Edwin after school. Maybe call Derek in for some questioning about this Truman guy. Maybe he already finds him threatening," Paul said outloud to literally himself.

* * *

**Sorry bout the Pov being liek half nooones POV and half Pauls. It sounded right when i was tring and my hands hurt to much to fix it. Im sure we all saw the awesome No secrets episode. We all know what Paul was thinking lool.**


End file.
